I'm Always There
by The Imaginative Light
Summary: Bonnie gets taken to the doctor to get her tonsils out and she is sorely afraid about the entire ordeal, but she doesn't have to worry. She has a brave Sheriff right by her side.  Woody and Bonnie. Complete!
1. I Don't Want To

_**Wow! My first Toy Story story...lol. This little idea popped up after I saw number 3 last weekend. The idea wouldn't leave me alone so I had to write almost immediately. This takes place about a month after the third movie. Do enjoy. ^^**_

* * *

The electric clock upon the table right beside the bed struck 8:30 and the little girl sleeping soundly next to her favorite toy didn't even know of what this Saturday would bring. The one toy dear Bonnie had decided to sleep with the night before was the newest to her mess of favorites. She was truly an imaginative girl when she played and out of all of her imaginative friends, she was truthfully devoted to the cowboy sheriff who was the divine hero in all of her adventures. Bonnie Anderson loved him and was really thankful of the teen who gave him to her, along with many others that were safely stowed away in her stuffed animal bin across the room, next to her dresser. Right when the alarm went off, little Bonnie opened her eyes and sleepily rubbed the sleep out of them, letting her Woody doll roll out of her hug.

"Woody!" her eyes shone like stars when she went to pick him up to play. "Dr. Porkchop has destroyed the bank! We gotta hurry!" she said as she sprung into action and bounced off the bed.

She held Woody in her hand, making it look like that he was running as she tore through her bin and took out the piggy bank and the two potato heads, Mr. and Mrs.

_In the middle of a small, quaint western town, one of the hapless buildings got its doorways completely severed by an explosion before -_

"Bonnie, sweety!" called the distant, warm voice of her mother from down the hall.

Bonnie's face fell when she remembered something important and dreadful. She was going to the doctor today that was about her sore throat problem. Ever since she was a baby, she had the worst case of sore throat because each time she fell ill with it, she had the worst kind that was called..._strep...throat._ That was the terror of all sickness for her and her doctor suggested one solution for it; she had to have her _tonsils taken out_. As horrid as that sounded, little four year old Bonnie wanted to lock herself away in her closet and stay in there forever. She didn't want to get her tonsils out. It sounded like they were going to hurt her by digging down her throat! Clutching her Woody close to her heart, she tried to hide her tears of fright when her mother came into her room.

"Honey, it's time to get ready. We have to be there by ten." sweetly beckoned the woman at the door.

"Mommy, I don't want to." the toddler choked, nearly tearing the sheriff in her tight hold. "Can I please eat breakfast? Please?" she begged.

"Not until after, sweety." her mother sighed as she bent down to her daughters' level. "But you can have all the ice cream you want after today."

"Ice cream?" Bonnie smiled a little.

"That's right. All the ice cream you want. And, you can take a friend with you." Mom smiled, pointing at Woody.

Bonnie hugged him with all her heart and smiled even though she was scared about the whole thing. Bonnie then went and got dressed, but when she left the room to go to the bathroom, the toys in the bin came to life and so did Woody, who she left on the floor.

* * *

_**Yes. I know it's a shorty, but um...this is just the intro to what is to happen next. What do you think?**_


	2. We're Always There

_**Well, here's chapter two. **_

* * *

Woody blinked his eyes once or twice before propping himself up as he worriedly gazed at the open door. Mr. Potato Head helped his wife to her feet, just as concerned as the cowboy. For those piled inside the play bin all climbed up and looked over the brim and Jessie and Buzz Lightyear perched on top gazed, as though wistfully at the hallway outside the door. This matter had been divised for some time now for their little Bonnie. She was just a little girl who fully did not deserve to experience something so unpleasant. Woody picked up his hand stitched hat and lamely placed it back on his head as he sat up, not in a positive mood at all today. Trixie and Rex peeked out from under the bed after spending night there after Bonnie's prehistoric adventure she had them in and they too seemed just as unhappy as everyone else. Mr. Pricklepants and Hamm waddled toward the pondering cowboy as though trying to bring something important up.

"Mrs. Anderson had this scheduled for over a month now."

"But why?" Rex asked as he walked out from underneath the bed with Trixie following closely. "Can't she see that Bonnie doesn't want to?"

"It's not a matter of choosing, rather it's a matter of what is best for our dear Bonnie." Pricklepants poetically finished.

"You're such a ham..." Buttercup the Unicorn grumbled.

"Yo, I'm down here!" the Piggy bank called out from below.

"Yes, well, she did get pretty sick a couple weeks ago." Buzz sat casually over the bin's brim. "I've never seen a child get that ill."

"Andy never got that bad," Jessie added.

"She didn't play with us at all for two weeks, the poor baby..." Dolly sighed sadly.

"Well, that's why Andy gave us to her." Woody boldly spoke for the first time this morning, allowing his voice to crack slightly when he said his former owner's name. "We will always be here when she needs us." he said as he turned toward everyone looking down at him. "That's a promise I'm willing to keep."

"Now that's our cowboy." Buzz winked proudly.

To their surprise, there came the voice of Mrs. Anderson from the kitchen.

"You can take any toys you wish, Bonnie,"

"Can I take my blankie?"

"Yes, Blankie too." her Mother laughed gently. "Hurry now. We don't want to be late."

Woody gasped and collapsed to the floor, still and lifeless like any toy as with everyone else. Jessie, Buzz, Slinky, Buttercup and the rest of those in the bin all fell in unison back in. Rex and Trixie both squeaked in surprise and scuttled back under Bonnie's bed. Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head just when limb and rolled still just as the nervous child entered the room. There she found him, right where she left him. With a teary smile, Bonnie picked up Woody as she went to her toy bin to pick some others she wanted to take. Her instant options were Buzz, Jessie and her Slinky Dog. But her best comfort among all of them was Woody; the brave, kind Sheriff _who would never give up_ on her. Lastly she grabbed her soft quilt from off her bed and stuffed that along with her chosen toys into her backpack. The only one held firmly in her arms was Woody.

* * *

_**Well, you all know what's coming up next, huh? Usually, I don't write such short chapters, but I'm doing this on purpose. ;)**_


	3. The Drive

_**Chapter three**_

* * *

After remaining inside one single bedroom for so long, it felt quite unusual to Woody to be taken out so quickly. Once Bonnie came into the kitchen, she and the cowboy observed Mrs. Anderson scribble something on the magnet notepad on the fridge door, which said;

_Cough Drops_

_Ice Cream_

_Tylenol_

Basically, only two of those things had something to do with pain and illness, besides _ice cream_, which was an odd addition to the list of needs. The anxious Toys inside Bonnie's backpack were all getting restless, except for Buzz.

"Buzz!" Jessie, the Cowgirl whispered. "Do you know what's going on out there?"

"No clue." Buzz simply answered.

"Now that's something that'll calm me down." Slinky yelped, almost too loud for comfort as he got more comfortable as he was pretty much smothered in Bonnie's blanket.

"Shut up!" Buzz hissed after looking through the space in the bag zipper. "They might hear you. We're heading towards the front door!"

"Where are we going, Buzz?" Slink rasped, nervously.

"The doctor, if I heard correctly."

"Oh no..." Jessie gasped. "I don't like the sound of that-"

"Now, no one panic. It's Bonnie who's afraid here." the space ranger shot back silently at them.

"If she's scared then it must be as bad as she thinks..." Slink added, lowly.

Suddenly, once they knew that they were heading up to the car, Bonnie frightfully stopped in her tracks, hugging Woody tighter this time. Secretly, Woody and Buzz were able to see each other. Woody looked over the girl's shoulder, right next to the backpack and he exchanged another saddened, pitiful look to Buzz, who felt the same for their newly and devoted owner. Mrs. Anderson took notice of her daughters' hesitation. Lovingly, she came over and picked her up after taking the bag off her hands before putting the girl into her car seat. Meanwhile, the toys staying back in the room were observing it all from the window. After placing the bag next to the car seat, her mother carefully belted her in before giving her a warm smooch on the forehead.

"Everything will be fine, my brave baby."

"It's gunna hurt..." Bonnie teared up, snuggling Woody against her tear-stained cheek.

"No, it won't. It's going to be really fast. You'll see."

Woody felt her warm tears smother all over him. She was truly afraid and all he could do was to allow her to squeeze him to her heart's content. If he could hug her or cry with her, he would. It tortured him through and through to see her like this and she was so young. Buzz, Jess and Slink couldn't help but suffer the same; being not but toys wasn't what it was cracked up to be. All they could do was to be there whenever she needed them. All through the drive to the hospital, Bonnie was as quiet as a mouse, staring out the side window with fear and anticipation. Her big brown eyes were still glassy with tears of fright, but she held strong, just as strong as the grip she had on Woody. Once Mrs. Anderson pulled into the driveway into the hospital parking, Bonnie gave a tight whimper. Woody wished with all his heart that he could comfort her, talk to her, to tell her that everything will be fine, but he couldn't.

_Oh, Bonnie. Don't cry...you've got us. We ain't going anywhere. We're right here. _was all he could say without movement. _Always._

* * *

_**The poor baby. :( Now, what's coming up next will not just be about Bonnie, but about the toys as well. ;)**_


	4. The Hospital

_**Okay! This is the chapter where things get complicated for the Toys and I don't think they really know how hospitals are, you know. Cold, colorless, sad...that's my outlook because of my experiences, but right now Bonnie will be prepared for her experience. :( Poor baby...**_

* * *

Right when Mrs. Anderson came up with the silent Bonnie, the woman at the reception desk greeted them both with a smile.

"Good morning, Anderson." she greeted.

"Good morning." Mrs. Anderson smiled back.

"You're right on time, of course. Hi, Bonnie." the receptionist smiled at Bonnie and Woody.

Bonnie snuggled against her mother, not saying a single word.

"Oh, and who's that you've got there?" she pointed at her cowboy doll, who Bonnie protectively held closer.

"…e…my…oody 'oll…" the girl mumbled under her breath,

"What was that?"

"He's my Woody doll." Bonnie said louder.

"Oh, really? How cool is that? Is he a sheriff who keeps the law in his town straight?"

Bonnie finally relaxed and nodded with a light smile. "And he gets the bad guys too…" she said to the Receptionist, making Woody look like he was flying, like a superhero.

"Really? Wow! I wish I had a hero like him. You're so lucky to have him."

Bonnie sucked on her thumb although she was smiling at the woman, who helped her almost forget of what she was brought here for. On the Sheriff's part, he got a whole outlook of the hospital lobby. It was very dull and unusually bright for an average building, not like others he had been to like that toy collector's office he, Jess and Bullseye were locked in ten years ago. It felt strangely cold and bland, hardly any color at all besides gray and white. Also, Woody sensed a deep sadness in this building and by sighting an elder sitting limb in a wheelchair near them told him that this was the exact place Bonnie was afraid of.

__

"It's gunna hurt! I don't want to, Mommy! "

All the weeping and complaining she gave her mother was all about this awful place. It wouldn't be odd that Woody, Bonnie's toy, understood why. This place was depressing. Anyone could see that. The woman at the front desk acted as though she had no idea why Bonnie had been taken here, until now.

"All right. Just go up to level fifteen and go right in. Dr. Whickens will be waiting for you."

"Thank you so much. Okay, Bonnie." Mrs. Anderson began to walk toward the elevator.

Buzz, Jessie and Slinky could easily agree that the hospital was, indeed, very unpleasant for all children.

"Now I see why Bonnie was so scared." Jessie whispered low.

"Look at all those beds." Slinky added, staring into the X-ray waiting room they had passed, at all the empty patient beds lined up along the hall. "As if they need anymore."

"Ssh. Once we get to our destination, we need to make sure Bonnie will be more comfortable here. I'm not sure what will await us there."

"Are there other toys?" Slinky asked.

"I doubt it."

"We'll just stay in…where ever Bonnie is going. I don't want to get lost in this place." Jessie suggested, crossing her arms.

Soon enough, the elevator door slid open and they were in an entirely different place. Woody was the first toy to see the round desk of these purposely hard working people in these snow white coats. One woman went by pushing a silver cart of a used seringes and several plastic cups that once had some sort of medicine contained in them. Also, all around the busy desk were doors. Shut and locked doors, which meant…little Bonnie wasn't going anywhere else. In his heart, Woody did not want any of these strange people getting near the girl, yet he knew that they knew what was best for her.

Next thing the Toys knew was that a kindly grandmotherly nurse greeted Bonnie and her mother with a warm smile on her wrinkled face.

"Oh…is this Bonnie? Our newest guest. Hello, I'm Sally. I'm going to be your nurse today."

Bonnie clutched Woody closer, being shy, as she was with all people and Sally just sweetly smiled. Right after that moment, Sally led the family in a quaint, small examination and recovery room, with a white bed much too big for a girl her size. Next to it was a square white table with a vase of fake flowers upon it with a pitcher of cold water just at reach. Coming from the window was a white sheet able to go all around the bed in case of privacy. Most importantly, there was a bathroom right next to the room's door. Mrs. Anderson set the bag down on the chair closest to the door before she went to set Bonnie on the made bed as Sally wheeled in some sort of machine near her, much to Woody's worry. Bonnie just kept holding on to him, for dear life it seemed.

"All right, sweety. I'm just going to check if you're sick or you've got an allergy and all that boring stuff, okay?" Sally explained, making the girl laugh a little.

In the backpack, alone on the chair far off, Buzz, Jessie and Slinky watched on as the nurse checked Bonnie's blood pressure and made sure that she didn't have a fever or any bumps of any kind.

"What is she doing?" Slinky asked, worried.

"I don't know, but it looks structured." Buzz gruffly whispered.

"Bonnie doesn't seem to mind. Or so, I think she doesn't mind." Jessie guessed.

"I would like it if that lady would leave our gal alone!" Slinky barked.

Woody secretly witnessed the nurse check up on Bonnie and the nervous child went along with it calmly, allowing the nurse to wrap her small arm in this black belt and let her pump it numbingly tight before freeing the girl from the thing. _Come on, just leave her alone!_Woody wanted to yell out. _Why? This is torture and you know it! _Soon enough, the kind lady finished with the small check up and scooted the machine away. Then she went to a cabinet and took out a white and blue speckled linen and lightly placed it on the edge of the bed before whispering something to Mrs. Anderson who was sitting next to her daughter.

Suddenly, Woody was taken by surprise when he was taken out of Bonnie's arms and placed upon the side table as Mrs. Anderson got Bonnie dressed in that linen. Woody and the Toys in the bag overheard Bonnie's complaining.

"I don't wanna wear it, Mom! It's so cold!"

"I'm sorry, baby, but I'll get you your Blankie, okay? I'll go get it."

Buzz, Jess and Slinky were all struck out of their stupor when the bag was suddenly picked up.


	5. Dr Whickens

_**Aww, I feel so evil of putting little Bonnie through all of this.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Wha-what-what! What!" Slinky stammered while trying to keep his paws from slipping about.

"Easy, you two. We don't want to make any noise." Buzz hinted at them, harshly, awhile trying to keep himself from bumping around.

Unknown to the woman carting them, the bag was placed upon the bed, next to Bonnie, who was now dressed in that odd linen.

"Here. I've got it right here." soothed her mother as Bonnie was trying to reach out to Woody on the table. "_Oh_! Here, sweety." Mrs. Anderson piped when she realized what Bonnie was reaching for and took Woody off the side table and once again, he was in her arms.

_Oh...good! _Woody mentally praised. _She's still there! Oh-oh for the love of my hat, she's still there! _No words could express the relief he was enduring. When he was taken out of her grasp, he began to panic because he couldn't see what was going on. But, why was she wearing that blanket of a dress rather than her warmer ones? None of this made any sense!

"Mom, I want to go home. I don't wanna be here." Bonnie sniffled bitterly, hugging both Woody and her mother, as if trying to get warm. This room was freezing compared to anywhere else. Her mother unzipped the backpack and stuck her hand inside to retrieve the blanket stuffed within.

"I know, sweety. I want to take you back home too, but...after this, you won't have those painful sore throats anymore."

"I rather have a sore throat..." Bonnie glowered, loathing this place. Same went for the toys because right after the backpack was zipped up again, Buzz caught Jessie from falling and he had her in his arms for a second. That instant, Jessie blushed, much to the Space Ranger's bewilderment.

Woody, on the other hand, was stressing out whole heartily about this entire situation, just like Bonnie. The worse came when that same elderly nurse entered the room, rolling in a small tray with an unopened syringe and a bottle of children's red medicine. Now things were about to get much worse; _what, on earth, is that doing in here? _Woody frightfully thought. _No, don't tell me..._

Yes. Things were going to get a lot worse.

"Hey, I'm back." Sally said as she rolled that table in before shutting the door. Woody felt the same as Bonnie when she whimpered in honest discomfort. Mrs. Anderson patiently sat next to Bonnie in efforts of comfort, but nothing was working. Buzz, Slink and Jessie were still watching with murderous anticipation at the nurse carting that tray up to the bed.

"My doggie instincts are telling me that whatever something she has in that thing is bad news." Slinky rasped in a whisper, referring to the unopened syringe next to the medicine.

"Take it easy, Slink." Buzz tried to calm the nervous dog.

"What is that, Buzz? That white thing? What is it?" Jessie worriedly asked.

"I-I- I don't know." Buzz sighed, feeling helpless.

"What is she doin'?" Slinky shifted uneasily.

Woody was able to see what the nurse was inclined to do to Bonnie. Whatever it was, he wanted Bonnie to be taken safely back home.

"All right, sweety." Sally said as she stopped the rolling tray right next to the foot of the bed.

At that, Mrs. Anderson picked up Bonnie and placed her warmly in her lap and she was still holding Woody. Woody could plainly see the nurse take that syringe filled with anesthetic and unhinged the tightened top. To Bonnie's comfort, her mother had her in a warm hug as the nurse took Bonnie's small arm to wipe her arm clean with an alcohol gouge.

"Momma, it's so cold." the girl moaned, uncomfortably.

"Shh, it's okay, Bonnie. She's cleaning it. Just getting all the dirt off."

"But why does it feel funny?" the panicked girl asked.

"It's just cleaning, that's all."

"I don't like it..."

_Yes, she hates it! Why don't you listen? Just...agh! Whatever, just leave her alone! Please..." _Woody so desperately wanted to yell out. His heart was being torn at the sight of Bonnie's suffering. _It's going to be all right, Bonnie. You'll be okay._

The most unfortunate came when Sally took off the top of the syringe to reveal a thin, shining needle, unknown to the girl for she had all her attention on her mother. But, the Toys saw everything. Mrs. Anderson was keeping Bonnie distracted on purpose.

"Now, you're just going to feel a tiny pinch, okay." Sally soothed as she inched that needle towards Bonnie's lower arm_, _much to the Toy's dismay.

"Hey!" Slinky huffed. "That's it!"

"Slink, no!"

_No..." _Woody was prone to springing to life, but it was too late.

"Ow!" the little toddler squeaked suddenly as soon as the needle pricked her.

"There. All done." her mother said. "Here, lie down for a bit."

Unknowing that the drug she was given was starting to take effect, Bonnie blinked a few times and nodded.

"How could she think of nappin' at a time like this?" Slinky snarled.

"I think she just gave her something." Buzz quizzically guessed.

"Gave her what?" Jessie worried.

Cuddling Woody on her chest as she would to a Lots O' Huggin' bear, Bonnie got comfortable in the small, long bed and began to get that dreamy, glazed look in her eyes, staring off into space slightly. Both adults went to the door to have a small word, granting the worried cowboy a moment to move. He was lying on her chest and he was able to see her well enough. Her hazel eyes shut, scaring him. How could she fall asleep so fast? That woman gave her something. Woody gazed up at her young face to find out that she was falling deeply asleep.

"Bonnie?" he whispered with a slight tremor. She didn't even move at the sound of his voice. Apparently, this was not a good sign.

Buzz Lightyear and the Cowgirl secretly peeked out between the zippers of the bag, seeing the Cowboy's distress of her not responding. "Sheriff!" Buzz hissed at Woody. "Sheriff!" he whispered a little louder, grabbing Woody's attention. "Sheriff! She's going to be fine..."

In his shock, Woody couldn't find himself to say anything. Suddenly, Mrs. Anderson returned after speaking with the nurse and Woody froze again only to be taken out of Bonnie's arms. _No, no! Wait! What are you doing? She needs me! Wake up, Bonnie!_

He was placed on the table next to Bonnie's bed as a man stepped into the room. He seemed kind and trustworthy when he came up to speak with Mrs. Anderson. "Aw, there she is. Snoozing."

"She's a brave girl. She was not happy."

"The doctor is never fun, but Bonnie will feel so much better after we're done. No more Strep throat, for sure."

"How long will it take?"

"Hmm, about...a half an hour. Forty five minutes tops. It'll be a quick one. All right. Let's get crackin'" Dr. Whickens motioned his nurses to get Bonnie to the operating room.

As if in a flash, the resting Bonnie was rolled out of the room easily, leaving her loyal Toys behind, who were feeling confused and hurt. Where was he taking her? Is she coming back? Suddenly, the room was empty, the door shut with Mrs. Anderson leaving too and the Toy's were all alone with themselves. Woody sprung to life and gaped in terror at the door, unknowing of what reason that man took their devoted, imaginative owner for.

"Bonnie..."


	6. How?

_**Oh no! Now what? With Bonnie gone, what, the heck, are the Toys going to do? Those people just...took her away!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Woody was frightened beyond all reason right after they had taken her away so suddenly. Buzz, Jessie and the Slinky dog in the backpack did not know how to respond to this turn of events. Those people just rolled her away. Yet, who could be more confused than Woody. The usually persevering cowboy didn't know that was going to happen. Of all horrible things, Bonnie might never return, or they would be forgotten, thrown away...who knew what to expect? Silent, confused, yet heartbroken and angry, Woody just froze staring at the shut door with his plastic face so twisted with grief that one would expect him to break down. Instead, he sighed heavily and sat at the edge of the side table, completely downcast. Buzz took a wary look around before hopping out of the bag. Watching on as Buzz went to Woody's uneasiness, Jessie followed suit, nervously hoping that no one would enter the room with them walking across the floor. Slinky was in just as much greif and shock as the cowboy, after watching helplessly as Bonnie was taken.

"Woody!" Buzz called, silently up at him, snapping him from his sad daze. There was Buzz directly below him. Without word, the hurting cowboy sighed before leaping down to the Space Ranger.

"Are you all right, partner?" Buzz carefully asked, delivering Woody a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"What just happened?" was all Woody could say. "Of all we know, she might be gone for good." Woody's voice trailed off slightly.

"Don't talk like that, Woody. We'll think of something." Buzz brought up the brighter side in this situation.

"But, how?" Slinky asked as he came behind Jessie.

"Bonnie could be anywhere in this place." Jessie spoke after a while, coming up behind Lightyear.

"Now, take it slow, guys. It may seem difficult, but she's bound to be somewhere in this blasted building."

"But, there's so many rooms! There's no way we can-"

Suddenly Jessie was cut short when someone came close to the door and placed a file into the box on the door, startling the Toys. Fearfully, Woody, Jessie, Buzz and Slinky fled to the bathroom, just so not to be seen. The door opened and a nurse came in just as the bathroom door shut for some mysterious reason. Accidentally, that grabbed the nurse's attention.

"Great...she heard it." Woody whispered to Buzz.

"What do we do?" Slinky gasped.

As the nurse came closer to the bathroom, Buzz looked about and spied an open cabinet under the sink.

"This way, fellas. Come on!" the Ranger pressed his friends.

Woody opened the cabinet door wider, allowing the others to get inside before him. That nurse knocked on the door first before doing anything else.

"Is anyone in there?" she asked

Slinky was actually going to answer, but Woody slammed both hands over the dog's nozzle.

"Slink!" the cowboy hissed. "Do you want us to get caught?"

"Sorry."

"Ssh, everyone. Stay calm." Buzz whispered.

"She's going to find us. I just know it!" Jessie feared.

"It'll be okay, Jessie." Woody set a hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

"No! They're going to find us!"

* * *

**_Oh, great...now what? :/_**


	7. Far Far Away

**_Well, this sucks..._**

**_

* * *

_**

The horrifying moment came when the nurse immediately entered the bathroom as soon as she was sure that no one was present. All she was wishing to do was to restock on the soap in here. The Toys were beneath the sink which was where the tubs of hand soap were kept.

"This is very bad." Woody broke the silence, thinking of how to remain unseen by this human.

"What do we do?" Slinky asked.

"Why did you three leave the bag? I should have stayed on that table-"

"Hitting yourself won't help us, Sheriff."

"Do you think they will bring Bonnie back here?" Jessie fidgeted.

"They better bring her back." Woody boldly hardened, peeking through a crack in the wood to check if it was safe.

Unfortunate for them, the nurse opened the cabinet they were hiding in. The Toys froze instantly as she reached in to take out a tub of soap. If only she didn't see them huddled in the corner.

"What are these doing in here?" the nurse asked herself and grabbed Jessie first, then Slinky before getting Woody and Buzz. "That kid here yesterday must have forgot them." she merely shrugged as she threw all four toys into her clean sheet basket outside the room door.

Though horrified, the Toys could not even budge because of all of the busy people walking to and fro. _This is NOT good! She's taking us out of Bonnie's room!" _Woody feared along with his friends._"We need to get back in there! Fast!"_

Suddenly, the woman who found them came out of the room and shut the door before taking out a file from the file holder on the door that said 229. As she scribbled something down in that file that had Bonnie's full name in front of it. Helpless, the Toys had no choice but to allow this nurse to take them to...where ever. The hamper was suddenly picked up and loaded upon a sheet cart.

"Where'd you find those, Kristi?" asked a male nurse, passing by.

"In room 229. That boy must have forgot them yesterday."

"Here, I'll take 'em." the boy offered. "I'm on my way to do some tests at pediatrics. Kids would like 'em , you know."

"Okay. Cool. I'll see you at break." Kristi smiled as the boy took all of them and dropped them all into a plastic bag.

_No, no, no, no!_

This could not happen! Now they were being taken away. How were they going to get back? What if Bonnie would never be able to find them, or they wouldn't be able to find her? Woody and Buzz exchanged frightful looks at the thought of just how far they were going.

"Where is he taking us?" Jessie stuttered.

"I don't know!" Woody feared. "But we have to try to get back to that room."

"229." Buzz said.

"What?"

"Room 229. That's Bonnie's room number. All we have to do is to find that number."

"But how are we going to get back?" Slinky asked.

"By any means necessary." the Ranger finished before they were put down upon the reception desk. The nurse carting them began to chat with the lady as he was signing off finished blood tests and preparing for new ones.

"Okay." Woody whispered, breathlessly. "On my signal, we are going to roll the bag off the counter."

"Are you nuts?" Jessie gasped.

"I might be. Come on!"

"One. Two. Three." they all said in unison and rolled the plastic bag off the edge, but it was caught by that same nurse.

"Whoops, _he-he_. Anyways, you were saying Cathy?" he continued talking with the receptionist.

"Blast!" Buzz cursed, trying to see through a hole in the bag. "We almost got away."

To their unwanted surprise, the bag was picked up again and the lab nurse walked with them in hand outside into the view of the vast parking lot.

"No! Not out here." Woody desperately begged. "Come on..."

"We'll find a way, Woody. We always do." Jessie calmed.

"We're just toys. It'll take hours to get back inside." Slinky gulped.

The man carrying them, placed the bag next to him on the front seat of a handicapped cart to drive up to the children's pediatrics across the main hospital road. Going at full speed, the cart was driven through the lot and stopped at the turning corner, just before the turn in to the pediatrics lot. Before the Toy's even realized, they were very, very far from Bonnie, who was unknowing of their absence.

* * *

**_Great, just beautiful -_- Now it'll take ages to get back! Right! Why did they hide in the bathroom cabinet? Smart move, El Buzzo!_**


	8. The Jack

For a while they had been helplessly kept in the dark of a paper bag until they were shoved out onto the softness of a play mat. They were taken to a children's waiting room. How grand! Of all places, it had to be here. For Woody, everything went so fast that he couldn't tell of what had befallen his friends. After making sure that no one was about, the Cowboy sat up and stood up, looking around and no where near comfortable of finding himself alone. Of all horrible things, his friends were no where to be found. Getting, somewhat, frantic, Woody hastily looked around the mammoth room. Empty chairs aligned with the plain, dull checkered walls in a rectangle, surrounding the wide play rug. To his surprise, the Cowboy looked upon a shut toy chest in the corner, ironically reminding him of the chest Andy had for all those years. Desperate, also being careful to not be seen, Woody ran to the shut chest and quickly and gangly climbed up a chair next to it before cautiously opening the toy chest.

"Guys." he softly called into the darkness of the chest. "Guys, are you in here?"

"If you're talkin' to me and you wanna know if I'm in here, then yes!" spoke out a sharp, drawling voice from the bottom of the chest. Woody couldn't see anyone down there. It was too dark.

"Whoa, geez!" yelped the cowboy, losing his grip and falling with a plop on the floor.

"Well, since you're here...mind as well make yourself at home." sighed the voice from the bottom of the chest.

Woody groggily got himself up after his blundered fall, feeling far more confused than before. To his surprise, another toy peered out of the open toy chest. He was one of those realistic stuffed animals only he was the form of a jack rabbit. Also, he happened to be the only toy in the waiting room, besides Woody who was on his lonesome, worried of where his friends might be.

"S-sorry for...dropping in." Woody nervously apologized, chuckling a little as the soft stuffed rabbit slowly made his way toward him. "I was just, eh...looking for...um...have you seen and Space Ranger 'round here? About this tall," Woody worriedly motioned. "and a cowgirl and a dog."

"Not that I know of, mate. You're asking the wrong bunny." grinned the rabbit. "Name's Jack, pal. I's knows a lot about this department. Anything ya need t' know, just ask."

It was as though this rabbit didn't hear his question.

"Yee...yeah, well, thanks." Woody grinned uncomfortably. "Have you see any other toys here besides me?"

"Dah, no. I answered that already. No."

"Brilliant."

"Woody!" came a certain cowgirl's tone from near the door.

"Jessie!"

At least Jessie was accounted for, but what of Buzz and Slink? Things went by so fast, Woody couldn't react. On the way to this waiting room, before he was taken out, he swore he heard someone take two of them out at somewhere alien. Woody couldn't do anything. Relieved that Jessie was all right, he greeted her with a hug.

"Oh, Woody. Wha-where is everyone? Where are we?"

"Paramedics." Jack said before Woody could answer.

"Where?"

"The paramedics, in the kids department. Where'd ya think you were?"

"We don't know." Woody honestly shrugged. "One moment we were in our owners' room and now...we're here."

"Oh boy..." Jack's ears went on end as he gazed to the checkered floor. "Ya mean you came from the hospital?"

"We think so." Jessie looked nervous.

"What's the problem?"

"The main hospital is all the way across the road and over the parking lot. And you're over here, so..."

"Listen, Jack." Woody came close to the lonely rabbit. "We have a child over there and she's gunna need us, okay? Now, we will do whatever's possible to get back to her room."


	9. Lost

_**Yes, it took me awhile to update on this. I have a whole load of other stories to update on and this was THIRD on the list.**_

**_I do hope you like. ^^_**

* * *

So it was settled. The Toys had to find a way back to the hospital and fast. But first thing was first; Woody had to locate Buzz and Slinky. Where had they gone? Where were they taken? Darn, would these questions end for their sakes?

An entire mess of problems had blossomed for, not just Woody and Jessie, but for the Space Ranger and the springing dog. Just like Woody had encountered at first, Buzz found himself utterly alone in this vast, lonesome waiting room and also just like Woody, he was downright confused. Everything happened so fast.

"Slink!" Buzz cried as soon as he was sure that there were no humans around. "Slinky? Where are you?"

Sadly, the dog was no where in sight. What was there to do? He couldn't make his way back to Bonnie without the others.

"This is a minor set back." Buzz groaned before he saw the shadow of a approaching human coming from the hall outside the door.

In a quick haste to hide, Buzz dashed underneath one of the chairs as this person casually walked by. Unknown to anyone at the moment, Slinky was, obviously, somewhere else. There was another waiting room just across the hallway, where a two year old was playing with a neat toy he found lying on the floor when he came in. Like how any _terrible two_ would play, he was banging the slinky dog's head hard on the carpet floor, giggling playfully. Unknown to the boy was that the poor toy suffering this mistreatment was in pure desperation, also he wanted this torture to cease. Just then, the office door to the right opened and a young nurse came in, holding a clip board of paper work.

"Brian Lourie?"

That lady was a sight for sore eyes on Slinky's part. When that boy and his father went with the nurse and left the waiting room, the dog flipped over off his back and began to pant fast. What was he to do? He was all alone here! Where was Woody, Buzz, Jessie? He had to find them. How was he going to get back to Bonnie? Surely, he couldn't do it all by himself. Frantic, Slinky took in his surroundings, ending it by looking at the open door out to the silent hallway.

"Come on, Slinks!" he whispered to himself to help calm down. "_Think, think, think! Gotta think, gotta think! Just gotta_!"

Being as quiet as he could, Slinky slowly snuck underneath the seat towards the door. Being a smart dog, he didn't walk out into the open like a true dog would. No. He hid behind the frame, just barely peeking his snout out, sniffing. Bravely, he stuck his head all the way out and saw that no one was around at the moment. Scared to do it, but he knew he had to, Slinky broke into a bouncy run across the hall, nearly tripping when he slid and hit the wall. Dizzy, he shook his head before spotting a man walking up. Panicking, Slinky accidentally rammed into the wall again before slipping into the nearest door. He may have spared himself from being seen, but he put himself into another problem. He went right into the children's laboratory and inside there were a couple of bored girls who caught sight of him right when he ran in. Instantly, Slinky fell limb as one of the twins pattered right up to him and picked him up.

"Look Mommy! A springy doggie!" she giggled with excitement.

_Please, gal! Put me down! I ain't yours. Put me down!_

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, Woody and Jessie were still with the Rabbit whose name was Jack. Apparently, the cocky bunny got them lost when they were on their way to the elevator. Jessie was very worried about Buzz and Slinky and so was Woody.

"Jack. We've been here twice. Are you sure you know where you're going?"

"Not really." the fuzzy rabbit grinned. "This is my second time out of the room, you know. Things changed a bit since then."

"Serves me right for even asking you..."

"Just stick close you two. At least none of these yahoos found us yet."

"That's the least of my worries. Our only concern is getting back to Bonnie."

"She needs us." Jessie sadly included.

"Ha! Let me guess." Jack sighed. "She's in for surgery, huh? What for?"

"Tonsils is what we overheard." Woody answered, nervously.

"Well, cowboy. You two have nothing to worry about. She's gunna be fine."

"That's great to know, but we need to get back to her!"

"Before she leaves!" Jessie added again as she and Woody closed in on Jack.

"Cool it, okay. I'll get you there. But first, what about your pals?" he motioned a paw at another child's waiting room.

Woody only took a side glance before another toy nearly ran him and Jessie over. Miraculously, it was Lightyear.

"Buzz?"

"Buzz!" Jessie squealed with surprise.

"Who?" Jack tilted his head.

"Buzz, you're okay?" Woody smiled, relieved.

" 'course, I'm okay. Where were you two?" the Space Ranger hid beside them underneath one of the closed reception desks.

"Looking for you. Where's Slink?"

Buzz took a nervous look around before facing his friends, giving a sad, honest shrug saying that he didn't have a clue where the loyal dog was.

* * *

**_Don't worry, Slink! Help's on the way!_**


	10. Set In Motion

**_Hope you like. ^^_**

* * *

They had to devise a plan to get outside into the parking lot without being seen or found by the wrong people. First thing had to be done though; Woody was determined to find Slinky before going through with anything else.

"Of all we know, he could be anywhere."

"He's around here somewhere, Jessie." Woody firmly whispered back. "We can't get back to Bonnie without him."

"We got to find an open window. The door is too far out of reach."

"Jack. Do you suppose there's an office near here?" Jessie asked, having all the attention shine on the rabbit and he thought clearly.

"Yes, except it's about all the way down the hall, passed the elevators."

"Great. Just great." Woody growled low-spiritedly.

"Come on, fellows. It's either now or never. Bonnie's waiting for us over there. All the better to get moving." Buzz carefully said.

Woody got rid of his negativity and straightened his hat. "Good thinkin', Buzz. Let's go."

The three friends and their guide began their risky attempt to sneak outside. Meanwhile, back at the hospital on the third floor in room 229, Bonnie's mother returned to the room to check on Bonnie's things. The backpack zipper was all the way open and the toys her daughter brought were gone. Then, she looked upon the side table where Woody should have been. He was gone. Someone took them. The nurses should have known that the toys were her Bonnie's. Apparently not. Frustrated, she sighed and rubbed her forehead, impatiently. Her daughter was coming out of surgery in a few minutes and her favorite friends were nowhere. Bonnie would be so heartbroken if she found out that they have been taken. Without permission, no less. She asked the nurses around the third floor if they have seen or had taken anything out of Bonnie's room. Until one nurse named Kristi overheard about the missing toys, feeling awfully responsible.

* * *

Woody was first to take a cautious look right and left of the narrow hall before breaking into a dash to get across. When he was sure that it was safe, he quickly signaled the others to run over. Being toys, it was made dangerously difficult to stay well out of sight, away from any people. Sadly, that was never going to happen for their sakes. They were just less than a mile away from Bonnie, yet it seemed truly impossible during this opportune moment. People were everywhere and the pediatrics was getting up to its busiest time of the day.

"Look at them all." Jessie gaped, peering behind Woody. "There weren't as many people here before."

"This is worse than the airport." Woody swallowed nervously. "But all we've got to do is to just get over to the hospital."

"Don't you worry then, guys. I know a way to get you all back to your Bonnie and find your pooch." Jack spoke up behind them.

"How are we going to get that far in such short time, rabbit?" Buzz sharpened. "We might be too late now."

"All stakes might be too high for comfort right now, but just hang loose, okay? I have an idea."

The nervous toys took the rabbit's advise for sure this time and he had led them toward the crowds of patients and doctors. This was a close call because Buzz, Woody and Jessie were seriously doubting Jack's idea. They had to locate Slinky! After giving the silent signal to stay behind the fake shrubbery by the lobby reception, Jack motioned them to gather round, closely.

"There's a handicapped automatic switch right by the front door. If the timing's right, we can run right out without making a scene." he whispered, excitedly.

The idea sounded good and worth doing, but wasn't the bunny forgetting something?

"But...what about Slinky?" Woody asked, grave and worried.

Jack shook his furry head. "Just trust me on this one, all right, cowboy? I'm sure we'll find the mutt, okay?"

So the risky plan was set in motion as soon as they were ready for it. Buzz was sure the he would be fast enough to reach the automatic door button.

"Be careful, partner." Woody shook the Ranger's hand in a way to wish fine luck to him. They had just one shot at this.

"You too, Sheriff."

Before Buzz could run out, Jessie gave him a hug with all her worry in it. When she let him go, Buzz took a deep breath and ran out of the fake garden of plastic plants. No one was coming in or out, granting the live toy to dash right across the tile toward the automatic door. As they watched him Woody and Jessie got ready, but Jack decided not to follow them. Woody saw him make his way away from them.

"Jack? What are you doing?"

"Get out of here." Jack whispered. "I know what I'm doing. Get!" he shooed.

Confused and sure whether to trust his word, Woody took Jessie with him. Quickly while no one was about as the two western dolls ran along side the wall before crossing toward the automatic door just as Buzz leaped and climbed up upon the door handle and was about ready to jump to hit the button. Suddenly, someone walked out of the office door next to the Toys who was so close to spotting them. Frightened, Woody pressed Jessie gently against the wall as he pinned next to her, staying as still as statues. Buzz had nowhere to go and just stared fearfully at the oblivious doctor in hopes of him just turning around and never coming back. Jack watched them just as shocked and worried as those he had assisted, hiding in the fake greens. Suddenly, the doctor coughed and walked up to the reception with his back to the live Toys, much to their relief. Jack ducked back into the shrubbery as the doctor passed him and saw that they were perfectly fine. Now was the time to run out. Buzz did a bold leap and hit the button with a kick and success! The door quickly and shakily opened.

* * *

**_What next, huh? *evil snicker* Stay tuned. XD_**


	11. Irreplaceable

**_Ha! :D You all are going to get a kick out of this one ;)_**

**_

* * *

_**

Time was running so dangerously short and the dog was all the way up on the second floor awhile the others have already gotten outside the premises without him. Poor Slinky felt helpless when he was in the destructive hands of two twin girls who were waiting their turn for their booster shots. Soon the time came when the nurse at the desk called up the next patients to go in. Slinky, unfortunately, was dragged in with them and they allowed his behind to scrape and bounce painfully on the carpet flooring. Being this still could be the end for him; either he would be pulled in half or have his cords tangled up from such rough play could render the poor doggie to bark out in agony, then all mayhem would break lose, as though it hadn't already.

Once he was sure the trio had made it safely out of the pediatrics, Jack was now determined to get their doggie friend out there as well before they begin crossing over to the parking lot across the main hospital road. Of course, avoiding the eyes of the doctors and the patients, it would very well take a little while.

_Gaddily bob-howdy! _Slinky was all in a terrible tangle almost and he couldn't do anything to get out of it. _Where are ya'll? Darn! This dog'll never get outta here with these gals yanking over his tail. _he thought out thoroughly and hopelessly.

He had to get free. But how? His friends were so far off. Bonnie was ten times as far. With a final glance, Slinky saw an open window inside one of the offices. The caretaker of the twin kid who had him, took him right off the child's hands.

"We have to leave it here. It's not your toy."

"But, Ma! I want it!"

"It's not yours. We have to leave it here, okay? I'll buy you one like this one."

"Okay." moaned the girl and her mother placed Slinky on top of a side table near that office that they had passed.

Once the family had gone, Slinky jerked into motion and plopped onto the floor before breaking into a bouncy run toward that office. With no one around to see him, Slinky slowly sneaks up to the door frame and sticks his snout in before peeking. The office was completely unoccupied. Right when the lost dog was about to go inside, something dislodged him. Something tackled him suddenly, having him roll underneath the rectangular desk in a rut.

"_Ah...Ooh..._" was all the flustered Slinky could say.

"Do you want the humans to catch you?" spoke the voice of someone who was a complete stranger to him.

"What-who are you?"

Slinky was lying on his back after his rough roll over from being shoved so voilently. In his point of view he was staring at an upside down stuffed rabbit who was crawling his way up to him, scowling.

"No time for quality time. Your pals are waiting for you."

Slinky tilted his head in bewilderment as he rolled over back on his feet. "_My_ friends?"

"Yes!" ushered the rabbit before hopping up onto the computer chair, pushing it to turn around toward the window before hopping up on the shelf in front of the window. "Hurry stupid! They're out there right now!"

"'kay, okay, I'm a gettin'!" panted the tired doggie as he hopped head first to grab onto the fabric of the chair. Jack saw Slinky struggling to hang on since he was having irkesome trouble of pulling up his own hindquarters up with him.

"_Ugh_!" Slinky plopped himself flat on the seat, utterly worn out. "I'm tuckered...my back end's sluggin'..." sighed Slinky while Jack hopped back down to the chair.

"I knew I was gonna regret this...all right, come on!" Jack pushed as he began to reel up the iron curls up one by one in order to get the dog's other end up before someone sees.

"Aaiii!" Slinky yelped when he felt his line get stuck on the wheel of the chair. "Not good!"

Grouchy, Jack looked downward to observe what the problem was. "Great...you're stuck..."

Slinky cringed at the tone of his voice as the bunny leaped down to free the iron line. Meanwhile Slinky heard more feet coming up the hall, toward the office and whimpered, shakily.

"_Hey!_" he hissed down to Jack. "_Yo, you! Hey, hey, hey-_"

"_WHAT!_" Jack hissed back nearly losing his cool with the pesty Slink.

"Someone's comin'!"

"_Dur_..." Jack rudely answered, continuing to pull at the line to get it out.

Suddenly, success! Jack gave a final tug and the line snapped out of the space between the chair and the wheel. "_Got it!_" exclaimed the rabbit before picking up Slinky's back side and throwing it up onto the chair. He hopped back up as well after Slinky got kicked with his own hind leg.

"Thanks."

"Thank me later, get out the window!" Jack motioned in a hurry.

"What? You're babblin'!"

"Just do it, dog, or I'll throw ye out myself!"

Meanwhile, outside in the side gardens by the Pediatrics entrance, Buzz, Woody and Jessie sneak through even more thick shrubs to stay out of plain sight from the people walking by.

"Woody, I-I don't like this..."

"Just calm down, Jessie."

"No! I mean, are we able to get back to Bonnie? Of all we know, she might-"

"Don't talk such silly nonsense, cowgirl." Buzz hissed at her to be quiet as someone closely walked by. "We'll get back, I'm sure of it."

"There's no way we're leaving Slinky behind." Woody clarified as he moved leading both Buzz and Jessie through the brush.

To their surprise, a familiar voice was heard from above; the gruff voice of a certain toy canine up in the window, just one story high.

* * *

Mrs. Anderson would do all that she could to find those toys, but her little Bonnie was due out in fifteen minutes. Where were they? Searching the entire hospital was too rash, way too rash. But Bonnie would be so crushed that her best friends were gone. Those toys were irreplaceable. As she waited solemnly in room 229 for Bonnie's return, someone knocked at the door. It was Bonnie's twenty year old cousin, Patricia. She had come to see Bonnie recover, also she had a welcoming gift in the paper bag she was holding.

"Patty, hey" Mrs. Anderson greeted her neice with a hug. "You're early."

"Yeah, I got out of class early and...what do ya know, why not make sure the brave girl chugging along good?"

"You're sweet." Anderson smiled. "She should be coming in around ten minutes."

"Cool. I stopped at the Sunnyside Give Away on the way here and I got her a couple presents."

"Aw, you didn't have to do that."

"No, it was nothing. I barely spent any cash on 'em. Look at this,"

With that she took out a shoe box and inside it looked like it contained nothing but tissue paper, but once Patty unwrapped it all, she had revealed a seemingly priceless porcelain of a western lass wearing a pink bonnet and a frilly hand-made dress holding a thin blue herding staff. The dolls' face was classically hand-painted and glassy and clean. Mrs. Anderson looked her over, admirably.

"Wow, she's gorgeous. How much was this?"

"Just five bucks. I got it at a bargain price. It used to be a part of a lamp, but I thought it was cute and it made me think of Bonnie, so..."

"It's great, she'll love this."

Before Patty forgot about it, she reached again into the paper bag and took out a cheap penguin toy.

"Oh, and I got this at 25 cents. I thought it was cute." she said as she squeaked it before giving it to Anderson.

"Well," she sighed, putting the porcelain gently on the table along with the squeaky penguin. "She would love these, a lot, if only she had the others that she brought."

"What happened?"

"Well, someone took them thinking that they were someone else's and I have no idea where they can be so..."

"Not the cowboy doll, she loves that one. All the reason why I got the _girl_ for her."

"I don't know what to say."

"I'm sure they're around here somewhere."

* * *

**_Aw man! Well, until next time *nervous grin*_**


	12. Reunion

**_You'll have fun with this one :D_**

**_

* * *

_**

Slinky thought this rabbit was a completely crazed idiot from the moment he had suggested him to go out that window. If he could, he would definitely say _no_. But, he would do anything to get back to Bonnie at this point. Jack was being truly pushy to begin with; threatening to push him right out the window. Meanwhile, awaiting all the way down, Woody kept looking upward at that window, unsure how Slinky was going to get down to them. Buzz and Jessie were just as confused as he was.

"_Ooh_, I'm not sure if he can- it's too high." Jessie feared, walking near the wall still hiding.

"Come on, we've been through worst scrapes, guys." Woody still kept his eyes on that window.

"We could catch him. What's he waiting for?" Buzz says, not sure what's going on up there.

What the gang didn't know was that Slinky was enduring a tiny confidence issue. Yes, his friends were just beyond that window, but...it was just too high. Slinky wanted to go and hide.

"Agh! I can't do it!" he coughed.

"Yeah, you can! All you gotta do is jump! Come on!" Jack ushered him to the open window.

"Naw! I'll break, for sure!" Slinky cried.

"SLINK!" yelled Woody's voice from below. "You can do it! Jump!"

"Come on!" cried Buzz

"Think of Bonnie, Slink!" Jessie added to encouragement. "We need to get back!"

Swallowing hard, Slinky let go of Jack's leg. "See? Ya gotta go. You'll be fine."

Wincing at the thought, Slinky dared to look down. The height was so dizzying that everything he saw spun. _I can do this, yah! You can do it...it's not too high at all. Naw._

To Slinky's dismay, though, Jack picked up Slinky's front and thrusted him out to the longest and closest branch of the tree.

"_Dah!_" Slinky yelped as he was thrown out suddenly. Unable to do anything by trying to grab whatever was closest, the poor toy dog dangled down until his cord got caught on a thin branch.

"Agh! No...help!" Slinky barked down at them, below.

"Oh no!" Jessie cried.

"Hang on, Slink! We're comin'!" the cowboy called up before running to the water gutter.

Poor Slinky just dangled, to and fro, helplessly stuck to that branch thinking how this was such a bad idea. He knew something like this was going to happen. Why didn't he trust his instincts?

"_Dag Gummet!_" he cursed, tired of every misfortune coming after another. Frusterated, he began to use his own way by pulling forward to put himself in sort of a motion, bouncing up and down and stretching as far as he can to the ground. "I'm a gettin' down from here! One way or another!" he vowed to himself.

Jack shook his head before he too, hopped onto that thin branch, amidst Slinky's bouncing. Woody saw this and refrained from climbing up. It seemed the rabbit had it all under control.

"What are you guys doing up there?" Buzz called up.

"That branch is about to break!" Jessie warned, frightfully.

"That's the point!" Jack replied before talking to Slinky. "You're doin' great! Keep bouncin'!"

"This is going to end bad." Woody cringed at the thought of that branch snapping off.

"I dunno!" Slinky feared.

"It's gonna snap any second, jus' keep it up!" Jack excitedly ordered, hopping up and down, roughly on the branch, enjoying every second as the hold the branch had on the tree weakened. Suddenly, there was this loud _snap_ of a sound, that resembled the sound of wood cracking. Jack slipped and got his paw stuck on Slinky's line and the two of them went swinging wildly and yelling in front of the lower window to one of the waiting rooms. There sat a man reading his newspaper and he had no idea what was happening behind him outside the shut window. Watching the chaos above them and helpless during this situation, all Woody, Buzz and Jess could do was back out of the way just as the branch snapped finally.

"Hang on!" Jack yelled

"On to what?"

The branch with Slinky still tangled on it falls fast, taking both the dog and rabbit with them. For the man reading his paper inside; all he heard was a muffled yell and short _whomp_ behind him. He turned to see what it could be but, all he saw were a couple of leaves falling from the tree. Sighing, he turned away and continued to read.

"_Ooooh..._" groaned Slinky as the others came to him to help him get untangled.

"Slink!"

"Slinky, are you all right!"

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Jack laughed.

"No, it was not." Woody grouchily replied.

"You all are boring sorts, for sure."

"_Yes, we are!_" everyone chorused, Slinky as well.

"Okay, now we really need to get back to...to..." Jessie tried to remember that room number, but she was stumped.

"No, Jess. Don't tell me that you've forgotten!" Woody feared, yanking Slinky free.

"Twenty two something... I think..._ouch_!" finally Slinky had gotten free from the fallen branch.

"Two hundred and twenty nine!" Buzz sparked. "There we go!"

"Gee, thank you, Buzz for remembering that. I even forgot about that." Woody rubbed his forehead in relief.

"Come on, we gotta go!" Jessie hurried them.

"Hold it all!" Jack called, making them stop before running out into the sidewalk. "Aren't you forgetting something? You can't cross that by foot, it'll take hours."

"Then what do you propose? It's not like we have any choice here." Woody sharpened at the rabbit.

"How about a golf cart?" Buzz asked randomly.

"Huh?" everyone gaped seeing that there was a service cart ride beside the rose bushes.

"Yeeee-yeah, that was what I was about to say..." Jack sighed following them.

"No one's here. I guess the coast's clear, hop on!" Woody ushered, climbing onto the seat first.

"But...how do we drive this thing?"

"I know a few tricks. Seat belts everyone!" Buzz said brightly, taking the wheel instantly to everyone's surprise.

"You know how to drive?" Jack judged.

"It's a long story." Slinky gulped, not ready for another endeaver.

* * *

**_I think I know where this is going :/ Oh...boy!_**


	13. Heading Back On A Cart

**_Are they willing to drive across? Without being noticed?_**

**_

* * *

_**

The parking lot was big and wide, wider than any property known almost. The question was how were _they_, toys of all things, going to make it across without being noticed, using a golf cart of all things.

"Buzz," Woody inclined, hesitant about such a dangerous plan. "I can't help but think that this isn't such a great idea. We'll be seen. This is crazy!" he emphasized, frantic.

"We've done a great number of crazy things when you weren't looking, Woody." Buzz cocked a brow, mischievously.

"Huh, yeah? Like what?" Woody rested his hands on his waist, scolding.

"When you and Jess were being taken to the airport, we sort of _drove_ in order to get to you."

"_What?_" Woody gaped in disbelief. "You gotta be kidding me! You drove a car?"

"Well, yes, we did." Buzz smiled sheepishly. Woody was appalled.

"Buzz, that's suicide for a _toy_, I mean, driving a car?"

"If it meant saving you from being flown to Japan, than yes."

Jack suddenly broke the moment with something urgent.

"Hey, guys. We have visitors."

"We gotta hide!" Jessie added to the worry.

To their unwanted surprise, there was an employee coming thier way. In a quick, fearful haste, Woody, Buzz, Jessie and the rest all leaped over the chairs into the back grocery basket on the end of the vehicle, just as the whistling employee sat before the wheel and pressed the gas. The Toys stayed still, since they were exposed to the people walking in and out.

"I guess you called it, Woody." Buzz chuckled.

"Driving." Woody scoffed. "Of all the sane ones here. I guess driving that baggage cart wasn't enough."

"Where is he taking us now?"

"I don't know, Jess. Just stay calm." Woody eased.

"I-I-I can't, Woody. Bonnie needs us, we can't be taken away again!"

"_Ssh!_ Jessie, he'll hear you."

The cart jerked into a start, startling the passanger toys and before they knew it, the cart went into a short U-turn in order to get out into the road. The speed was so rapid that the Toys couldn't even stay still in one spot for more than one second.

"We better get back to that hospital, otherwise we're in for it now." Buzz growled, hanging onto the bars.

"Just stick close together, guys." Woody advised. "Whatever happens, we're in this together."

As soon as Woody said that bit of _Deja Vu_, the cart ran over a traffic bump, which hit so hard that they went high into the air for a moment. Jessie was the unfortunate one for she almost went over and out of the basket.

"Jessie!" Woody cried, almost too loud because of the driver.

Buzz gasped and climbed up to grab Jessie's hand. Just as she was about to fall out, he had grabbed her just in time. With that, he yanked her right back in. Everyone got a fair fright of losing her on the pavement. Buzz kept her close with a single strong arm. They all caught their breaths and Jessie, being so grateful, kissed the exhausted Space Ranger on the cheek, thus making him blush. Smiling, she rested upon his shoulder, hanging on to him just as they reached another bump. All of them had to stay deathly quiet when they saw that they had been driven all the way back to the hospital. As the cart was pulling up, Woody looked up the building, seeing just how tall it was. They still had a long way to go.

"Buzz, which level was it again?"

"Geez, _um_, well, thirteen or fifteen, I guess."

"Don't tell us that you forgot, Buzz! We need to know for sure."

"No, wait," Slinky spoke up. "It was fifteen, I recall. Fifteen."

"Slink, are you sure?" Woody worried.

"Yah, I'm sure, Woody."

"No time to lose. We gotta hurry." Buzz gruffly said.

"Fifteen?" Jack included. "That's a darn long way up, mates."

"Fifteen, room two twenty nine."

"We'll figure it out, everyone. Trust me." Woody said as he thought hard on how to get up to that floor. Next to them, happened to be a grocery bag and inside was a single pen and paper.

* * *

The clock struck 11:00, approximately. Mrs. Anderson was notified that her daughter was right on her way back to the room and not a word was there about Bonnie's missing toys. Someone had taken them by accident. There was no other explanation. But Bonnie would be so crushed. Those toys were her entire world. Patricia was waiting with her, who had brought the two new gifts for this occasion.

"Now who would take toys out of here when they knew a kid stayed in here. It doesn't make sense."

"She said she was sorry." sighed Patty.

"I know."

Suddenly the door opened and the kindly, old nurse, Sally came in first, smiling sentimentally.

"Here she is, miss. Good as new."

Anderson and Patty both stood up and made room as the bed was being rolled in. Unsettled, yet joyous, Mrs. Anderson looked upon her daughter who was still asleep, like a sleeping beauty. Not a mark on her either from the surgery. Bonnie looked just the same as she left.

* * *

_**Where are they? They're not there and she's already back!**_


	14. A Dream Come True?

____

**_Okay, my loyal readers. This is where the end of this Toy Story story, lol, has come to call. It's not entirely the ending just yet, but after this chapter, there will be just one left for the conclusion. You all are going to like it. Besides, you guys are dying from suspense and I really want to finish this before working on my other fics :) _**

**_Now, for the beginning of this here conclusion, you will see the story through the eyes of Bonnie. A charming, cool idea that came to me during a recent weekend trip to Disneyland._**

**_Enjoy..._**

* * *

_At first, she thought she was falling, rather, she was flying. No. More like soaring, like an eagle. A second ago, Bonnie had never been so scared in her young life, but now she was somewhere far away from that hospital. Bonnie forgotten about how that needle hurt and she had her mind on where she was going now. All she could see before her were these thunder heads slowing moving in the bright, hot sky and, oddly enough, she looked down upon an empty desert. Suddenly the bewildered girl found herself on her feet on the hot cracked ground of this wide dry range. The gigantic rock formations made her feel so small. Suddenly, there came the sound of something large and mechanic before a wide, large shadow loomed over her and the land surrounding her. A mighty, silver spaceship that looked really familiar took up the entire sky almost. It took the shape of a rectangle with wings that pointed outward the sides like knives through bread. Suddenly, these small ships flew out of the left side of this mothership and they seemed to soar down toward her._

_There was a sound of hope._

_A sound so familiar that she smiled the moment she heard it. A horse was running her way. Next came a voice; a voice she knew instantly of who it was._

_"Yee-haw, giddy-up!"_

_That was the voice of the hero in all her adventures. Woody!_

_The hoof beats got louder and stronger and the next thing she knew, an arm picked her up and hoisted atop the back of a stuffed, brown stallion, Bullseye, who gave a sharp, bold whinny. The cowboy who had plucked her up happened to be the cowboy she was so fond of. Who would never give up on her. Woody himself, not as a still doll, but he was alive and moving, yet he still resembled her cowboy doll exactly. He looked like a toy, only he was alive!_

_"Howdy there, li'l lady!" he smiled bravely at her and winked._

_"Woody!" Bonnie squealed with joy._

_But he took notice of the enemy tailing close behind them in the air. "We got visitors, cowgirl! Let her buck, Bullseye!" _

_Woody gave the horse a kick and he galloped faster as these silver triangles flew over their heads, shooting purple balloons of some sort of slime._

_"They're gonna hit us!" the girl warned the Cowboy._

_"Not while I'm here!" with that, Woody reached in and pulled a lasso off his belt. With that rope, he snagged one of the invaders and spun it out of control, having it hit the ground with a bang._

_"All right!" Woody praised._

_"We got him!" Bonnie cheered._

_Suddenly, out of the blue, one of the discs shot by the invading ships tripped the oblivious horse, having both the girl and the Cowboy fall off. Woody still had her in his grasp and rolled along the dirt for her protection. Both of them were helpless when those ships shot at them with all they had. Woody took Bonnie beneath him in efforts to spare her from getting shot, but something fended of the bullet-like ships. A red laser shot at one of them, splitting it in half, saving Woody and Bonnie from being bombarded. Woody smiled when he saw who saved them._

_"Well, you're late, Buzz." he quirked at the Space Ranger who landed right next to them._

_"I was a little side-tracked, Cowboy."_

_Bonnie, yet again, felt so small seeing Buzz Lightyear being so big compared to her. She was so used to seeing her favorite toys as, well, toys. From the mothership that hovered still in the sky came the low voice of the most ghastly of all villains; evil Doctor Porkchop!_

_"You've foiled my plans for the last time, Light beer!" the dastardly pig scorned from the ship. "I'll get that brat yet!"_

_"Not by a long shot, partner!" Woody bravely stated, spotting his loyal horse returning after his brief disappearance with some assistance._

_"Yodel-eh-eeh-ooh!" sang a lady's voice. "Guess who's here, ya'll!" exclaimed Jessie._

_"You've came at the nick of time, Jessie." Woody said._

_"Doctor Porkchop's trying to get me again!" Bonnie said with much excitement. "We need t-"_

_She was cut off when the desert around her went fuzzy and watery all of a sudden and she found herself lying down. Woody and Jessie looked concerned for her and the both of them knelt down to her level. Woody held her close as he worriedly looked down at her as Buzz and Jess fretted next to her as well._

_"Bonnie? Bonnie, are you all right?" Woody softly whispered to her._

_"Bonnie...?" all of their voices started to echo away._

_"Bonnie."_

"Bonnie, sweety." came her mother's voice as her sight fuzzed and whirled for a second. Soon, her mother's sweet face replaced her fantasy and she stroked the hair out of her little girl's face as she awakened. "Hi there, honey." Mrs. Anderson greeted.

It took Bonnie by surprise that she felt so woozy and tired. A moment ago, she was rescued by her friends, but now, she was...feeling a little achy and her throat throbbed a tiny bit. "Mom...Momma...?" the little girl croaked in a cracky voice, tiredly rubbing the sleep out of her eye. Still, her head felt a little light. She didn't like it one bit.

"It's okay, sweety. I'm here." spoke her mother who sat beside her.

Coincidentally, there sat a paper bag, right beside the chair where Bonnie's bag sat with a sticky note that read; _Floor 15, room #229_

_

* * *

_

_**I think I know what's in that bag ;)**_


	15. A Familiar Squeak

____

**Well, pals. I hate to say it, but...*sob* we're almost getting to the final chapter! *SOB* Why must it be this way?**

___**

* * *

**_

Ultimately, it was the Cowboy's idea to hide in that grocery bag. _Deja_ _Vu_ all over again, the same way Andy was lead to Bonnie to begin with. Yet again, that sly technique had brought them back where they came. The paper bag was open wide at the top so they could not move an inch because of the people moving and going about the recovery room. No words could describe the relief they felt of returning to this very room. Their greatest worry was their dear owner herself. The Toys had almost forgotten how long they were absent, but it seemed that Bonnie had just awakened for the first time. To their luck, there was a rip in the bag so they were able to witness their owner wake up from that odd ordeal that frightened them so. That had to be the worst experience they ever had with Bonnie; witnessing her being taken away like that. Woody almost thought that he and the family would _never_ see her again. Yet, their fervent prayer was answered. Bonnie looked good as new, only she was a little groggy from that nap the nurse had her take. But other than that, she was safe. Jessie gasped when she took a peek at the reunion.

"Look! There she is..." she whispered in disbelief.

"What did I say, everyone? She's perfectly fine." Buzz sighed, relieved as well.

"_Gaddily, bob howdy!_" Slinky smiled as he looked on too.

Woody got a gander too, but he noticed how utterly unhappy Bonnie was as she came around finally. The toddler's disdain instantly became his disdain. But she was all right, which was enough to satisfy his worry.

_I'm so glad you're okay, cowgirl. _Woody thought compassionately, letting all his fear come out in a deep sigh. _We're right here for you._

Dr. Whickens, among the nurses and staff, came in closer to take a look at his brave young patient after allowing her to come around.

"There you are, darling." he smiled warmly at Bonnie as she gave a small yawn while rubbing her eyes like they were bothering her. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he wrote something down on his clip board.

"I'm tired..." the girl said in a dry, hoarse tone which told everyone else that she was grouchy.

"Aw, yes. I know. But you'll feel much better in a little bit. You can take another nap if you want. How does your throat feel, kid?" the Doctor kindly asked.

"It hurts...a...a...a little."

"Aww. Don't you worry though. That'll go away real soon too."

Bonnie hinted a tiny smile at her chosen surgeon and laid back on her pillow, cuddling. Meanwhile, Dr. Whickens said something important to Mrs. Anderson as Aunt Patricia sat nearby that delivered old grocery bag with said toys contained in it.

"Well, I'd give her about two hours to recoop. She'll be set to go home around one o'clock."

"Oh, yes, of course, Doctor. Thank you so much."

"Naw, don't even mention that. I make sure every kid I get goes home happy." he smiled before walking out of the recovery room.

Soon enough, the room was all to Bonnie and her aunt and mother. As well as her toys. Bonnie had not fallen asleep yet, rather, she was scanning the room for something. "Mommy?" she croaked, tiredly.

"Yes, honey? I'm right here." Anderson comforted. "Look who's come to visit."

"Hey there, trooper." Patty sweetly greeted.

Bonnie smiled, but there was something she truly wanted. _Something_ that helped her to sleep every night at home, but she was too woozy to comprehend almost. "Mommy?"

"Yes, Bonnie?"

"Can I...have...Woody...?" the girl wearily asked.

Both Anderson and Patty smiled to each other and Anderson reached into that bag and took out the Cowboy with hat and all. She gave him to Bonnie who took him into a hug as she rubbed her tired eyes again. Still, she was feeling slightly light and dizzy from what that shot gave her. Come to think of it, she hardly remembered what happened, except that dream she had. It felt so real. The rest of the toys in the bag looked on, seeing how happy Bonnie got when she held Woody again. The girl relaxed on her pillow, holding Woody like a teddy bear.

"Well, Bonnie." Patty began. "Since I knew you weren't feeling very good, I thought I could get you a couple presents." she said as she brought a separate bag with a box inside.

Woody certainly wasn't moving, but he almost wanted to come alive when Patty took out a truly familiar penguin, giving it to Bonnie, squeezing it to squeak out. _Wheezy? I can't believe it! It's you! How did-?_ Woody was amazed!

Bonnie gave the little penguin a squeeze, making it give a long squeak.

_"It's Wheezy!" _Jessie gaped as did the rest in the bag. Jack the Rabbit was in the room with them, but he was still on the floor beside the chair and Anderson picked him up.

"Blast! Where on earth did he come from? I thought we'd never see him again."

"So did I!" Slinky included.

"He looks as good as new! _Yee-haw!_" Jessie smiled.

Bonnie loved the squeaky toy, but she felt too exhausted and she was really thirsty from her dry, sore throat. Patty saw that and she considered to save the final gift for later, perhaps when they get home, she would give the porcelain when Bonnie felt at her best.

"I'll save the doll for tonight." she secretly whispered to Anderson. "Good idea." she agreed.

Bonnie yawned and rested on her pillow, hugging both Wheezy and Woody in each arm. Both women left Bonnie for moment to have a word which granted a moment for Wheezy to see Woody after such a long, long time.

"Woody?" the penguin squeaked. "Is that-?"

"Is it really you?" Woody whispered. "I thought you were yard-saled."

"I guess I was, but...now I'm here. I sat on the bottom shelf all these years."

"I'm so glad you're back with us, Wheezy."

Suddenly, Bonnie shifted and the two fell silent. There was another matter though. There was one last delicate gift left in that bag, neatly wrapped and kept inside a cardboard box.

* * *

**_Oh! *shakes with excitement* Just you wait for the last chapter! It's gonna rock your socks!_**


	16. The Drive Home

____

**xD All righty then, I lied. This isn't the last chapter, but I have a hunch that you're gonna love this one! ;)**

**

* * *

**

Mrs. Anderson paused from the conversation to check on her daughter only to find her snug in slumber; this time, no shot was required.

"Oh, look. She's out like a light."

"Two hours, did he say she had to stay?"

"Unfortunately, but she's going to be really thrilled with that new doll."

"She has to be careful with it, though. The doll's over twenty years old."

"Nah. Bonnie's as gentle as a butterfly with her toys. Let me take a look at it again."

As Bonnie slept, Woody could see the two women perfectly as that box was taken out of the paper shopping bag. They were out of ear shot, also they had their backs to the bed so Woody and Wheezy became lively wondering what on earth was inside that small rectangle of a box. Although Wheezy knew fully who was inside there.

"Hey, Woody. Um...well," the penguin gave a small chuckle. "I kinda bumped into someone when I was bought this morning. I was a tad surprised too, since I thought I was never gonna see her again."

"See who again? What?" Woody was more than befuddled.

Wheezy chuckled again, but he only pointed a flipper at the two women who opened the box. What Bonnie's mother took out had him freeze in complete awe. There she was, held gently in Anderson's hands as she was being looked over. She looked the same, nothing about her appearance was altered. Bo still had her herding staff and her western dress and bonnet glittered in the building's light. The only thing that was missing was her trio of sheep that she had always had over the years with Andy. Woody's face glowed with immense joy of seeing her again and he was ecstatic that she wasn't broken or tweeked in any way. Bo was glowing in the light and she looked the same way as she did when she was sold. Speechless, he was, but he couldn't help but to sound out her name.

"_Bo..._"

During this moment, the friends in the grocery bag were struck with surprise. Joyious surprise, to be exact.

"_Oh, my western boots,_" Jessie gasped. "Is that who I think it is?"

"I can't believe it! It's Bo Peep!" Buzz swallowed, happy as well.

"But, she was sold." Slinky added.

"To the correct person, it looks like." Buzz laughed. "Look who's back, everyone."

Now that was a moment to celebrate the return of two good, close friends, sadly, it wasn't because of the human presence in this hospital. Truthfully, they had a happiness that was far too strong to contain. Woody, on the other part, was speechless, almost disbelieving that it was truly her. Of course, there could be other dolls just like her, the same as the Barbie chain. But, he could not get that cynical now; he and the others just got back to Bonnie in one peace. Just then, the two ladies turned toward them and everybody froze and went silent.

"How can we deny it? Bonnie will love her." Anderson winked at her sister.

Gingerly, Bo Peep was lightly placed back into the cardboard and bubble wrap. Although still like he appeared to them, Woody was exhilerated through and through with happiness that she was all right after all those years. Bo...it's really you. I had always knew that you were in the right hands... He had thought that he lost her for good. To their happiness, Bonnie was going to be taken back home as soon as she felt better after her endeavor and now they would have the rest of their beloved family back together again. Out of all they had been through a month ago, it was nothing compared to this. But, finally, Bo was perfectly safe. Woody had accepted that Bo was never to return, but, no, he was proved wrong. Bonnie was always deeply respectful to her toys so Bo would fit perfectly in the girl's favorites; she would probably have Bo play the love interest for the hero, just like how Andy depicted when he was a boy. Woody's moment was cut short when both mother and aunt sat right next to Bonnie as she slept.

The wait was annoying and aggrivating, but the time came for Bonnie to be taken home for her two week recovery. Mrs. Anderson took Bonnie's bag and had Jack and Bo in the paper one and put them both in the back. Sadly, the poor girl was in no play mood, since she napped during the the drive so far. Finally! It was awful to wait that long, but they prevailed successfully. The family had a chance to speak with Bo. During the drive, Woody unzipped the backpack and saw that the paper bag was right next to them.

"She's in there. I'll be back in a sec, guys." Woody said as he silently slipped out of the school bag.

"Go and do it." Jessie nudged him as he got out.

"She'll be so glad to see you, cowboy." Buzz encouraged.

There was so much excitement, but there was too much silence for comfort. Woody climbed up and over into Bo's bag and he landed beside that small box in which she was kept. Being as silent as he could be, he lifted the top open and saw a face that he missed for so long. Her shiny face broke into a smile when she saw him.

"Woody!" she gasped, getting up and trapping the cowboy in the tightest hug she could manage.

"Oh, Bo...I really was worried about you." he whispered to her.

"I thought I was never going to see you again."

"I thought the same. I'm so happy that you're okay."

The car hit a speed bump. Bo almost fell, but he caught her in a way that it looked like they had just finished a waltz and they both began to laugh. "Whoops..." he chuckled, setting her back into the box.

"You're just the same as I remember, Woody. My, how I missed you." with that, she hugged him again. "Are we going back to Andy?" she said, lastly. She saw Woody's face fall, depressed.

"No, Bo. I'm afraid that, um, we have a new owner now."

"No."

"But, ah, we do belong to someone who does take good care of us. I know she'll take good care of you too."

Still, Bo was sad at the fact that Andy had moved on. "Do you know where Andy is now?"

"He went to college. He wanted to take me with him, but...things got complicated."

"What about everyone else? Buzz, Jessie...are they?"

Woody smiled at her. "It's okay, everyone's still together. Now we all are, now that you and Wheezy are here."

"That's so good to know. So good to know."

The conversation could have drawled on longer if it weren't for the car to stop. They were home with everybody accounted for.

* * *

**_All right! *does a triple flip*_**


	17. The End

___***SOB* Why must it end? Truthfully, ending such a fun story is so sad...because, it'll be finished and...I shall no longer be working on it. Oh, boo...*sniff* Well, *sigh* let me introduce you to the epilogue of I'm Always There. ;)**_

* * *

_A great, tremendous sound rumbled through out the canyon like an earthquake. The ground and the towering rock formations trembled from this power. All it happened to be was an entire herd of orange rogue bulls, stampeding across the wide scape out from the canyon and out in the wide, open spaces. Unfortunately, the stampede of animals were headed right toward the western town, Bullseye Ranch. The reason for this to happen? Oddly, it was thoroughly unknown._

_Bullseye Ranch was where the law was set right and for any criminal to enter its bounderies? They answered to the Sheriff, face to face. Also, there was a close ally in range of this safe haven of a town. Jessie rounded the corner after lassoing a theif. Just as she was coiling her line up, that thundering sound caught her attention. Eyes widening at the sight of these giant huge beasts coming close, she broke into a run toward the main hall ahead of her._

"Bonnie?"

The playful girl's eyes went wide when she heard her mother's suspicious tone. In a haste, she dropped Jessie and went back to her messy bed, but, sadly, she was caught. Andserson gave a slow shake of her head at Bonnie's sheepish smile of trying to win her over. Bonnie pouted, knowing that she had lost this battle.

"Bonnie." Anderson sharpened. "You're supposed to stay in that bed." she said.

Bonnie's cheeks went bright red as her Mom scanned her room. Her toys were scattered all over the floor, including her new set of orange plastic bulls that she got as a gift the day before. This was the fourth time Anderson had caught the girl out of her bed, playing with her toys when she should be resting. Bo Peep was on the floor with the rest as well, only she was carefully stood up with Woody and both of the Potato Heads, of which Mr. Potato Head had an eye patch and so did the Mrs. Dolly was set ontop of the laundry basket, above the pile of orange buffalos. Basically, every toy she had were...everywhere.

"But, Mommy...I don't wanna be in bed anymore." Bonnie complained in a much better voice than the one suffered with for a week already.

"Two weeks, Bonnie. Dr. Whickens said you had to stay in bed for two weeks, naughty girl."

"But it's so boring, Mom!"

"No, no! Don't you use that tone with me, little lady. If I catch you sneaking out of that bed again, no ice cream tonight."

"Boo..." Bonnie pouted, plopping her blankets on herself and she just sat there, arms crossed.

With that, Anderson left and walked down the hall to the kitchen to cook dinner. What was the reason to stay in bed and do nothing all day? She felt perfect, actually. Her throat had not hurt for three days already and still she had to nap all day. So painfully boring! A kid's worst nightmare! Bonnie looked around her room at toys, trying to remember what she was doing. Smile mischieviously, she hopped down from her bed and quietly shut her door to continue her fun.

_"Get on, Bullseye!" the cowboy beckoned as his steed began to hasten his gallop._

_The dry land was shaking from the massive, dangerous buffallos that trampled everything in their path. Soon Jessie joined Woody mounted upon her white, wild unicorn and both she and Woody had their lassos held and ready to snag, but even two petty lines weren't enough to stop a entire herd of wild animals._

_"There's too many of them, Jessie!" Woody told her._

_"I know just what to do, Cowboy!" she grinned, mischieviously. "Giddy-up, Butter!"_

_The white stallion huffed and ran faster as Woody pulled Bullseye to head the opposite direction to circle around the herd. The hapless ranch, full of innocents could not do anything but to evacuate the peaceful town. The town beauty, Bo, assisted the children and the elderly out into the open, away from oncoming danger. Meanwhile, Woody and Jessie had their lines tied together and they ran fast to surround the wild herd to stop it. When Woody gave the signal._

_"Now!" he yelled. He and Jessie both pressured their horses hard to yank the tied lines. As if in a single movement, the rope happened to snag the herd all around and they all tripped and fell at once. Just like a line of dominos, every orange animal fell over and upon one another in a mess. Soon enough, all the insanity haulted. All there was of the fallen herd was a pile of mooing buffalos lying down like a fallen domino line. Woody and Jessie got off their steeds and looked over the pile in relief._

_"And that could've gotten a lot worse, huh?" Woody chuckled, putting his lasso away on his belt._

_"I can't imagine how it would look."_

"Bonnie!"

The girl panicked and ran back to her bed.

"What did I say?" her mother scorned.

"I didn't get up." Bonnie lied, feeling shrunk by her mother's anger.

"Nope, I saw you." Mrs. Anderson eyed her daughter very seriously.

Bonnie sighed, unhappy as her mother sat with her on the bed, picking up Woody and Jessie as she did so.

"Listen. If you take one nap for me today, I'll let you play _all_ day tomorrow. How's that?"

"Okay. I guess." Bonnie shrugged, accepting the bribe. She got comfortable in her blankets and she found Woody, Jessie and Buzz snuggled with her. Her new Bo Peep doll stood elegantly next to her bed. Bonnie then recieved a kiss on the cheek and she found Woody in front of her.

"Come on, li'l lady. Just take one nap for your Mama." Anderson tried to pull off a western accent, but all it did was make Bonnie laugh. Soon the both of them were laughing.

"You're silly, Mommy! He doesn't sound like that." Bonnie giggled, taking Woody.

"Well, I tried."

They laughed again with the Toys as their witnesses. "Promise to stay in bed for one hour? I'll let you slide if you do one hour."

"Okay." Bonnie sighed again.

"Good girl." Anderson gave her a kiss before departing.

Bonnie didn't get up this time, and only relaxed on her pillow with her favorites all together, including her new gifts. The tiny penguin was at the foot of the bed and Bo Beep stood on the bed side table like she always did in the past. In a little while, the _bored_ kid was sound asleep and soon the Toys about the room came to life. The little orange, plastic buffalos all hopped up and down excitedly as Totoro moved slowly by toward the bed. Buttercup and Bullseye stood up and the Potato Heads quietly walked up to the bed where the room faves were.

"It's a kids nightmare; to nap during the day." Buttercup enlightened.

"How many times have we seen that, pal?" Potato Head agreed.

"At least she feels better." Dolly added.

"Ditching naps seems to be a pretty healthy sign to me." Buzz said, getting up and hopping down to the floor.

"It's so relieving to be home again, I reckon. That hospital was way out of my liking."

Woody stood up and put his hat on as everybody quietly spoke among themselves. He got a moment to watch Bonnie sleep for second. It only had been a week since they got back from that horrible hospital, but everything was back to normal now with their dear owner all right. Also, there was something else that made the Anderson home even more heavenly.

"Woody." cooed a voice behind him.

He turned to Bo before he was caught by surprise by being hooked and yanked. Before he realized, he was right in front of Bo with his hat falling off.

"Oh! _Uh..._Hey there."

Bo smiled, predicting that he would say that. "I was right, you hadn't changed a bit."

"Well, yeah...it's only been five years-"

"I'm so proud of you for keeping everyone together."

"Andy actually..."

"With your help, of course." as she said that, she inched closer to the helpless cowboy and to his surprise and joy, they were both struck into a kiss.

"Awww," everyone chorused when they parted.

"Yow..._whoa..._is, uh, is it hot in here or is it just me?" Woody blushed, shy to look upon Bo's smiling, loving face.

"I know where we heard that before." Jessie winked and prodded Buzz with her elbow.

"Hey! _Eh_...huh?" Buzz acted as though he couldn't recall.

* * *

_"Ha HAAH!" Dr. Porkchop cackled as he hovered his mighty ship as his great lazor ray picked up the helpless citizens of Bullseye Ranch; Bullseye, Totoro, Buttercup, Rex and Trixie, even Bo Peep was one them!_

_"Woody!" she cried. "Woody, help!"_

_"No!" Woody gasped when he saw her and the others being levitated upward into the evil pig's ship. Unfortunately, he, Jessie and Buzz were held captive by a massive herd of orange buffalos that were under control of the Pig._

_"Buzz!" Woody cried to the Space Ranger. "Launch your wings quick!"_

_"Right ahead of you!" Buzz said in response and his wings opened all the way, smacking the mean buffalos away._

_"Yes! You freed us, Buzz!" Jessie cheered._

_"Hang on to me, you two!" Buzz ordered. He grabbed Jessie and Woody just before Buzz shot up quickly into the air._

_With the two others in hand, Buzz flew high up toward that ugly, pig-shaped ship where the captives were held. The heroes soared up and over the mighty ship and they landed safely on top of it. Meanwhile, everyone was brought before the evil Pig. Seeing that had both the helpful steeds and the lady of interest, he was convinced that all this would turn into his favor. He laughed victoriously and turned to his evil cohorts, One Eyed Bart and Betty._

_"Look what we got, guys. We'll have that Ranger and Cowboy all tied up after all!" Porkchop chuckled with pride._

_"You leave them alone, you...you terrible pig!" Bo cursed the worst she could._

_"Yell all ya want, lady. There's no hope for your friends now."_

_"You might want to rethink that, Bart!" spoke Woody._

_Suddenly the titanium ceiling was shot out into tiny shards before Woody defiantly landed before the three villains._

_"Sheriff?" Betty piped, disbelieving._

_"How did you-?" Bart stuttered._

_"There is something you need to know about me, partner. I have a lot of allies."_

_Next Jessie and the Space Ranger appeared from behind the smoke of debri._

_"Oh yeah? Well, we'll show ya. Drop 'em!" Bart ordered Porkchop, who happily opened the enlarged conveyor belt doors that were directly underneath the heroes._

_"Woody! The doors!" Bo yelped._

_Right when the pig pressed the button, Woody hatched an idea._

_"Buzz! The eject button!" he warned the Space Ranger, who shot at the big green light on the pig's chair._

_When Buzz's lazor struck the button, the Doctor's chair was launched upwards, sending the fat pig high into the air and through the ceiling. Buzz eased his lazor away, prepared to shoot at any moment._

_"Well, that takes care of that swine problem."_

_"You may have gotten rid of that stupid pig, pals, but we're still here!" Bart threatened. "Sick 'em, dog!"_

_Suddenly, the evil Bart's force-field dog came out of nowhere and surrounded the heroes and the captives all at once._

_"Now you ain't goin' anywhere! The Witch will be dying to have you!"_

"Bonnie!"

The girl dropped her toys and ran away again. She left everyone all together on the floor. Woody, Rex, Trixie, Buzz, Jessie and the Potato Heads were all in one pile and all of them were compelled to laugh.

"I might get used to this." Wheezy smirked in a tiny squeak.

"Just wait until she goes back to school again." Dolly laughed.

"Sunnyside would love to hear about this." Woody finished, smiling.

"That's going to be one heck of a long letter." Buzz said, beneath the pile.

* * *

**_The End xD_**

**_XOXO_**


End file.
